


Chaos in the Streets

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: 1st game, ?? - Freeform, Gen, High Chaos Corvo Attano, High Chaos Week 2017, Like really high chaos, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: The Outsider watches as Corvo's rage burns through the city





	Chaos in the Streets

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write! I'm currently doing a hc run rn and I felt so bad about disappointing the outsider but oh well.

He’s watching, always watching  
Looking down upon his new subject  
Who bears his mark in one hand  
And a bloodied sword in the other

While there was great interest  
There was also disappointment

Disappointment  
At the way he killed so many  
How he littered the streets  
With bodies, blood and rats  
How went out of his way  
To kill those he didn’t need to  
How he took revenge on the city  
For destroying his life  
How he let his rage and grief and sorrow  
Destroy both the city  
And himself

He came to the shrines still  
That were the opposite of him  
Calm, distant  
A glowing purple against  
The cold world he made  
He would come  
With blood of others   
On both suit and sword  
Rats hot on his tail  
Following the leader  
He would talk to him  
Show his disappointment in his actions  
But he can see that  
His words don’t get through  
Clouding in his mind  
And then he would take the rune  
And go  
Go leave another trail of bodies  
In the streets

Maybe it’s for the best  
That he didn’t save the to-be empress  
That she wouldn’t have to see  
The monster her protector was  
The blood on his hands  
Would stain her white dress

He watched him create  
Chaos on the streets of Dunwall  
See him rip the city apart  
Until only he was left

He sat on the throne   
Where dear Jessamine laid  
And his daughter would had

He sat on the throne  
With a bloody sword in hand  
A smile on his face  
And rats swarming all around him  
Listening for what to do

The Outsider watched from the Void  
As the Isles collapsed

Another Great Burning

Another Great Burning  
When one gets too much power  
Too much of a taste of beyond  
That they forget   
They’re only human

The world is cleaned  
The whales sing their song  
And they try again

How fascinating  
How they go from total destruction  
To trying to rebuild  
It’s why he watches  
For humans put on   
A mighty fine show

The only remains  
Of the assassin named Death  
Was a marked hand  
Bitten by rats


End file.
